vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Abyss
|-|Human Form= |-|True Form= Summary Karma Abyss is one of the two protagonists of the Manga / Light Novel Series Mom, Please Do Not Come For Adventure! The Boy Who Was Raised by the Ultimate Overprotective Dragon, Becomes an Adventurer With His Mother! ("Karmon" for short), written by author Ibarakino and licensed by Square Enix. She is an ancient, immortal demonic dragon from a Fantasy RPG World who after devouring the soul of the Demon King Belial attained immeasurable, unparalleled godlike powers. Now, as a Lv. 999 Character with all stats maxed out, Karma Abyss has no challenge nor true purpose in life and chooses to live out in isolation. This all changes when she encounters an abandoned human child by the forest near her lair and decides to raise him as her own son. The years pass and Karma Abyss settles nicely into the role of a sweet, caring, and definitely overprotective mother, living a peaceful life along with her adopted child, Ryuuji. However, this life comes to an end when, in the day of his 15th birthday, her teenage son decides to leave his mother behind to explore the world as an Adventurer. There's only one problem: Karma Abyss is as overly-attached as she is powerful, and she isn't letting her child explore the world outside without her protection and supervision. And so, Ryuuji's dreams of an ordinary adventure are shattered, and his journey along with his mother begins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Karma Abyss, "Karmom" Origin: Mom, Please Do Not Come For Adventure! Gender: Female Age: At least Hundreds, if not Thousands of Years Old Classification: Lv.999 Demonic Dragon Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Using the Wishing Stone of Reminiscence, she can dissociate time to make recordings of specific memories and events), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation & Creation (Effortlessly materialized a castle out of thin air), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Sentenced a monster to instantaneous death regardless of damage taken), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Accidentally flooded a town by crying tears of joy. Stated to be able to drain entire oceans), Light Manipulation, Healing (As a side-effect of kissing her son, she healed several people of their wounds, illnesses and disabilities), Dimensional Storage (Can store objects into and retrieve objects from hyperspace), Accelerated Development (Intelligence & Abilities; "Remembers" godly knowledge when she needs it and continually acquires more of it), Enchanting (Can greatly increase the power of a weapon), Magical Barriers, Plant Manipulation (Can make plants grow instantaneously with a skill), Time Stop, Statistics Amplification (Temporarily made her son Ryuuji as powerful as she was), Status Effect Inducement & Curses (Can render someone invisible, imperceptible, immobile, cursed to die with a single hit, as well as many other effects), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely higher (Blew up a chunk of the moon with the energy released by a sigh. Can easily move an entire planet. Threatened to "delete" the whole planet) Speed: At least FTL (flew to Saturn and back in less than an hour) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Can casually push an entire planet through space to increase the duration of its solar orbit) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely higher Durability: At least Planet level, likely higher (Can resist and tank the power of her own attacks without any damage) Stamina: Immensely High Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: The Holy "Sword" Exclubber (Actually a Spiked Mace), along an extensive assortment of various Legendary Items stored in Hyperspace, Emergency Bracelet Intelligence: Karma Abyss is apparently incredibly intelligent, being an ancient immortal dragon of unparalleled magical powers and mastery over countless skills and abilities. Possesses knowledge of subjects that baffle and elude the people of her fantasy world, such as astronomy, shooting movies, and CGI editing (Though she is rather bad at the last two). Weaknesses: Lacks Common Sense, Decency, and Restraint when it comes to being a mother. Emotionally Obsessed with her son Ryuuji to a crippling degree. Has difficulty restoring the things she destroys back to their original form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Emergency Bracelet:' Karma has equipped herself with an enchanted bracelet. Should Karma get seriously injured the bracelet automatically casts its spell. This spell turns every person on the entire planet into a copy of Karma, in both body and mind. Note: While the fan translation uses star for this page and this page, in Japanese she uses "星" which means reflective celestial body. In context she's referring to the planet they're on rather than the star it orbits around. Barring future feats do not upgrade her based on those statements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Mom, Please Do Not Come For Adventure! Category:Tier 5 Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users